A ski-pole handle is known comprising a tubular grip portion which is fitted over the upper end of the ski pole and which is provided with a closed strap or lanyard adapted to fit around the wrist of the user. In this manner even if the user accidently or intentionally releases the grip he will not drop his ski pole.
Such an arrangement has several disadvantages. First of all even though the strap prevents the skier from completely losing his pole he must usually come to a stop before he can regain a proper grip thereon. In addition the fingers and knuckles of the skier are exposed to injury, in particular in slalom events when passing through gates.
Another considerable disadvantage is that if the ski pole catches on some fixed objects while the skier is moving at high speed the shoulder of the skier is wrenched badly. This is due to the fact that the strap is wrapped around the wrist of the skier and secured firmly to the ski pole.